


Tied Up

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Gore, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Scars, Sensuality, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: More specifically that practice came in the form of using others. Whether they were dead or alive didn’t really matter, as long as they could practice on something that would give them the same result as their own living bodies was more than enough.Yet, when Victor brought up bringing others into it; two specific someone’s really, Yuri wasn’t bothered, but he wanted to make sure it with fine with the two Victor had in mind because, no way was he letting this ruin perfectly good friendships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YO, I'm like super fucking proud of this????   
> enjoy!! o7

When most people thought of getting tied up, it usually involved sexy times with their lover and later being cuddled.

It also showed how much you trusted your loved one.

For Yuri thought, it meant he was giving his body and soul to Victor and letting him do whatever his heart desired to do.

If you were to ask Yuri how he could let Victor do what he did to his body his reply would be:

_Because I know he would stop if I asked him to. He would never do anything that would put me in a spot where I’m questioning if I’m going to make it through this alive. He would be gentle until I’m asking him not to be._

_Because my body is his and his body is mine._

It was that simple for them.

And, of course, loads of practice.

More specifically that practice came in the form of using others. Whether they were dead or alive didn’t really matter, as long as they could practice on something that would give them the same result as their own living bodies was more than enough.

Yet, when Victor brought up bringing others into it; two specific someone’s really, Yuri wasn’t bothered, but he wanted to make sure it with fine with the two Victor had in mind because, no way was he letting this ruin perfectly good friendships.    

+

Yuri rolled around the bed for a few minutes enjoying having the whole bed to himself, but also missing the extra body that was usually wrapped around him.

Today was a special day and Yuri knew that Victor had been planning everything with so much care and finally, six months of planning were going to be put into action and Yuri couldn’t wait.

He wouldn’t have minded if it took longer, but their guests were surprisingly interested and agreed to this… thing that he and Victor did from time to time.

It was the ultimate trust between them and they were bringing their closest friends in on it too.

Yuri was beyond excited.

He couldn’t wipe the smile of his face and it continued to grow when he heard his phone vibrating. Yuri untangled himself from the bedsheets and looked at the message awaiting him.

 **We are in your care now!!!** **♡** **｡ﾟ** **.(*** **♡** **´** **◡** **`** **人´** **◡** **`** **♡** ***)** **ﾟ** **♡** **°** **・**

Right under the message from Phichit was a message from Chris that had a bunch of winky faces and hearts and: **Do your worst.**

Yuri laughed and held his phone over his chest. His heart was beating like never before and he really just wanted Victor to hurry up and get here already with Phichit and Chris.

+

Once he was cleaned up and had everything organized he fished out all the things that they would be using; they had brought an extra of everything they had so now they had a set of four.

Yuri’s set Victor’s set and now a set for Phichit and Chris. Theirs were all shiny and brand new for the two.  

+

After many hugs had been given, Victor and Yuri got to work; after they had them strip down to their briefs, Yuri tied Phichit up while Victor worked on Chris; they wanted the two to be used to having their hands and feet bound before anything else; all while explaining how thing were going to work.  

The two of them would first watch, so they knew just what was going to be happening to them.

Yuri and Victor had talked about who would be doing what and came to an agreement that Victor was better left with the tools and so Victor got to work tying Yuri to their bed.

Wrist tied together and tied to the frame of the bed while his legs were tied together then tied to the end of the bed. Victor asked him if everything felt good, nothing too tight or too lose. When Yuri confirmed everything was perfect he turned to their friends and went into great detail on why it mattered that they tell them if something was too tight or lose.

Yuri suddenly had a thought. A thought that made heat bloom across his face; this was the first time anyone else, other than Victor, was going to see the small scars from past sessions on his skin. He wondered if Victor was embarrassed at the thought as well, but when he listed his shirt off to show his scars, Yuri felt his embarrassment slowly drain from his body.

Their eyes met and Victor gave him and reassuring smile.

It gave Yuri the strength he needed to feel comfortable in his own skin.    

+

Victor told him to not look at him but at the other two in the room and so Yuri listened and never took his eyes of the two men before him; they were bound to chairs and watched in fascination as Victor worked on Yuri.

Watched as Victor expertly handled the scalpels and ran the small blade over Yuri’s skin; watched as the little beads of blood that ran down his skin and listened as Victor drowned Yuri on praise.

+

When Victor was done with Yuri he cleaned him up. Stitched the wounds up and covered them with bandages.

Yuri was almost embarrassed when he turned to Phichit and Chris asking if it was okay if they waited a little bit longer. His main priority was giving Victor the same treatment, but he also wanted them to know that he was just as capable as Victor; that they were indeed in safe hands.

“Don’t mind us.”

+

Twenty minutes later Yuri was drowning Victor in praise.

+

With clean sheets replacing the bed Yuri went first and got to work untying Chris from the chair and moved him over to the bed and did the same process he did to Victor and what Victor did to him. It was strange doing it to someone that wasn’t Victor, but knowing that Chris was trusting sparked a new kind of confidence in him.

In places where he would give Victor kisses, Yuri gave gentle touches; making sure skin was given proper attention.

Chris was speechless.

Gasps of shock and tiny winces where the sounds that fell from his mouth when Yuri worked the blade into freshly cut skin. Each time Yuri would stop and looked to Chris to make sure he was okay; that it was okay to continue. In turn Chris would nod and give a playful wink that had Yuri feeling calm again.

+

When they were done, Victor changed the sheets this time and prepared Phichit.

It was Yuri’s and Chris’ turn to watch.

+

Phichit had reacted in a similar way Yuri had when Victor and him first did this. So when Victor looked to Yuri to make sure it was okay for him to do what he was going to do, Yuri smiled.

“Take care of him.”

Victor’s hands rubbed soothing circles over Phichit’s skin and he whispered reassuring words in Russian and again in English.

When they were done he gave a Phichit a kiss on the forehead.

\+  

“I feel silly for crying now…”

This was the most docile Yuri has ever seen Phichit; Yuri pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, “Nothing silly about it. Same thing happened to me.”

+

“The trust you two have in one another is beautiful. I’m glad to have experienced it firsthand.”

Victor smiled at Chris, “I’m glad we could share this with both you and Phichit.”

He looked over to where Yuri and Phichit were on the couch and bumped his shoulder against Chris who chuckled and bumped him right back.


End file.
